Truth Be Told
by Surfergirl20
Summary: Truth be told, there's a lot that's gone unsaid about Lucy's past, with an unclear future. But the past has the uncanny ability to catch up with us. Where does this leave her and Fairy Tail? What about her boys? With Natsu nothing less than confused by his stirred feelings building up. Pandemonium follows close behind.
1. Chapter 1- Returning home

**So I don't particularly know how this works, I just got an account and I've been told over and over that if I get writers block on my novel I should just write side stuff and get practice, so I figured seeing how people respond to my writing style might be a good thing to do and this way it is anonymous. **

**Don't own any of the characters or basic rights to Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Down in Fiore is the peaceful town of Magnolia, and location of the magic guild also known as Fairy Tail. A guild known to uphold the highest standards and one of the High Councils favorite guilds, where we find our fo- <strong>

_PFFFFFFFFFFFF, what Fairy Tail are YOU talking about? Don't tell me we didn't take care of the Edima? And I'm sooooo hungry!_

_Aye!_

_Oi! Natsu! Cut it out, flame-fer-brains! _

_GIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ow ow ow ow ow_

_Hehehehehe, Luuuuuuccccccccyyyyyyy's Butt is on fire! _

_OWWWWWW!_

_Watch where you aim that thing NATSUUUUUUUU! _

_Geez, want me to ice that for you? _

_Gray liiiiiiiiiiiikes her!_

_That is getting real old cat! Shut IT_

_...thats wasn't a no..._

_Pervert! *Ezra smacks Gray across the mansion* _

_What, man? Can't I help out a friend?_

_Do I look LIKE A MAN!?*SMACK* _

_No ma'am, *shaking in corner in only his underwear*_

_*snicker* Hey Ice Princess, missing something? _

_What are y- gaaaaaaaaaa!  
><em>

_Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER I OPEN THEE, AQUARIUS _

_~~WOOSH~~SPIN~~ENTRANCE~~_SPARKLE~~

_YOU SUMMONED ME BECAUSE YOUR BUTT WAS ON FIRE! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! __**WHIRL POOL!**_

_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_And you know you're never going to get a boyfriend with an un-toned butt like that, and one that is burnt none the less  
><em>

_You're a mermaid, do you even have one?  
><em>

_WHAT WAS THAT?_

_Nothing... sorry. sorry. sorry.  
><em>

_Don't summon me the next week, I'm going out on a date with my boyfriend._

**Lets try this again... Ahem! Down in Fiore, the guild otherwise known as Fairy Tail, we find Team Natsu on one of their jobs wreaking havoc as Natsu has gone utterly overboard, Gray has stripped, Erza is about to tear Natsu and a new one, and Lucy is still without a boyfriend!** _THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! Aye! Are you even listening to me?_

* * *

><p><em>*SIGH*<em>

_"Lucy? What's wrong?" Happy tugged at her pant leg_

_"Oh, it's nothing. I just- that girl. Did you see the look in that girl's eyes as she we reunited her with her fiance'?"_

_"Ya. So?" Natsu retorted, his hands behind his head as they all walked down the streets of Magnolia, back from their mission. Erza pulling all her luggage a foot behind the rest of them._

"She didn't love him... I think she didn't want to be rescued. What if she's with the wrong guy? What if the man she truly loves doesn't know how she feels. Or was taken away from her...I've been there before."

"WHAT?" Gray, Natsu, and Erza turned to her, eyes bulging.

"What? Stop staring at me like that! Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Pfffff "We've all seen Lucy-san's panties!"

**DEATH GLARE**

"Why is Lucy so scary?" The boys cowered.

"Lucy," Erza started reflectively, "love always finds a way... no matter your past, there are so many types of love. Fairy Tail is a family. You will always be loved."

"I know..."

"Have you been in love before?" Erza asked. The boys inching closer, listening.

"I thought I was... once. As a Heartfilia, I was arranged to be married and for a while I went along with it. There was this one boy... when I was little. He-"

Natsu looked over at Lucy curiously. Her eyes were getting all watery and all of sudden he got the urge to go over and just hug her._ Bad thoughts, confusing thoughts... too much thinking. That's LUCY! _Natsu turned away, feeling his cheeks go warm in a different way from what he knew.

"Anyways..." Lucy trailed off, caught in the moment, and remembering her audience. "I'm not feeling up to going back to the guild tonight. I summoned too many Celestial Spirits taking out those monsters in front of the cave."

"You sure?" Gray asked suspiciously. He too was caught off guard by her nostalgia. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, the way it reflected off of her eyes. _I don't know so much about you Lucy!_

"Yup!" She smiled and turned down a street, leaving the group to head back. "You all of fun! I'll see you in the morning! I'm gonna pay my rent!" She squeeled, after a relatively-successful mission.

"Everyone, marvel in her attention span!"-Happy

"What do you think that whole thing was about?... Gray? Natsu?" Gray shrugged, not really sure what he had seen in Lucy's big brown eyes. Natsu said nothing, turning his head and looking off in the other direction.

Natsu had never seen that look in Lucy's eyes before. She rarely ever talked about her past. He just wanted to see her happy... and with her father and all, he couldn't stand to see her cry. _Who's this boy? And what did he do to her? Lucy why don't you let me in, I could hold you in my arms... WHAAA. Thinking. Too. Much! I really must be sleepy!  
><em>

_*GASP*_

"What?" Natsu said, igniting his hand on fire and jumping around, action and distraction. He looked every which way for a fight. All he saw was Gray looking back at him just as confused, they turned their heads to see Erza running in the direction Lucy had just taken, leaving a trail of dust.

"Guys take my luggage back for me! That's an order, got it."

EHHHHHHHHHHH

"How. Does. She. Pull. This. Thing?" Happy struggled for breath.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Gray?"

"Oh ya!"

**Ice Make Floor**

**Fire Dragon Punch**

EIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Maybe we should've said something to Happy first..."

"Gray, what do you think the deal is with Lucy?" Natsu frowned.

"I don't know..." Gray muttered, kicking a stone _I wish I knew what she was thinking. It's bad enough competing with one... but two?_


	2. Chapter 2-Girl Talk

**So! I've decided to keep writing this at a relatively fast pace because it really is helping my writers block, and I adore Fairy Tail! PSA: I do not have perfect grammar and I'm not sure where I'm going with the plot. I'm just letting it happen! And again, as I assume is necessary... I do not own any rights or characters of Fairy Tail. I just love writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Along Magnolia's canal we find a young blonde mage heading towards her apartment alone. "Be careful! One of these days you might actually fall in Lucy."<strong>

"Oh! Don't worry... thank you." Lucy waved passively, continuing along the canal, lost in thought as she held Plue in her arms for comfort. Lately her past had really been lingering in her mind. With her father's death... so much was different and yet so much was the same after everything on the island. Sure, her father was dead and those 7 years went by-not having aged. But Lucy had responsibilities to maintain as a Heartfilia, to respect her father's wishes and that meant that she would in fact have to leave Fairy Tail eventually-soon.

Lucy wasn't sure where her memories of that boy from so many years ago came from... It was all a bit of a blur, like a memory she had lost or had been taken from her; now slowly seeping back into her mind. She could not remember his name or even his face, but she remembered his laugh. He wasn't the only one, there seemed to be other children she couldn't recall. _What triggered all of this? I don't understand... I don;t think I have ever been in love. Engaged to someone because I had to, I remember that... and I know I'm still obligated. But I hardly know him. He's not the one I loved. Love._ _Ever since father died, something has been off._

Lucy slowly turned the key, unlocking her apartment and entering safely. _Finally some peace and quiet, no intruders._ She slowly entered, going straight for her room without turning on the light switch.

"You really should be aware of your surroundings."

"GAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucy jumped a foot in the air, accidentally squeezing Plue tighter than normal. "Oh... Erza. Sorry Plue." She put the dog on the ground carefully, wishing him a goodnight.

"Now. Girl talk!" Erza demanded, re-quipping into pajamas and pulling Lucy upstairs to her bedroom forcibly.

"Well, I was just going to shower and go to-"Erza stared into her soul as she spoke those words. "I guess girl talk is fine."

"So. What aren't you telling me, about your family."

"Geez, straight to the chase. You know girl talk isn't this cut throat."

"I just want to be here for you Lucy. Friends are the most precious thing in the world, without them what does anyone really have to live for? I mean, you may think I have been neglecting you. And I do not know as much about you as I should, but I try. I'm here, all I want in life" Erza started into a monologue of friendship and the team. _And here I thought she wanted to talk about me... Oy._

"Lucy, tell me your deepest woes" Erza grabbed her and pulled her to her in an exaggerated gesture.

"...can't...breathe."

"Sorry."

"Here it goes..." she sighed, Erza looked upon Lucy compassionately. Noting the hesitation. "My father, he died and I wasn't on the kind of terms I wish I could have been with him before he passed. So I vowed, I would respect his wishes and bring him honor. I've never told anyone, but I am still engaged to the same man that I always was. For some reason I know there is more to it than I recall"

"Is he the boy, you were- ya know"

"No. I don't believe so... I do not remember. It's so frustrating. It''s like someone purposefully blocked that part of my childhood out, like a page with writing that has been erased. I know something was there, but I am unsure of what exactly. It's like a dream. After we went on that mission, it all sort of started coming back to me, seeing that girl."

"I see." Erza stood up and re-quipped into her normal armor.

"What? That's it!?"

"I vow to you, I will find a way to unlock your memories. I will make it my mission... code name: Get Lucy's memory back."

"...how original..."

"What did you say?" Erza turned, rage beaming from her body and grabbing at her sword.

"Nothing!"

"Oh. Okay than." She relaxed and smiled happily at Lucy, turning to leave.

"Erza..." Lucy grabbed her arm as she began to tear up. "Thank you!" And with that she threw her arms around her in a hug and began to sob. Ten minutes later and Erza finally left, wishing Lucy the best and hugging her one more time. _I will help you remember. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Along Magnolia's canal we find a young Dragon Slayer, Ice wizard, and blue exceed heading to Lucy's after having (possibly) gotten Erza's luggage back with no damages. "Are you boys going to see Lucy? She seemed awfully down. Hope she is okay."<br>**

"Ya we know." Gray dismissed the man on the boat.

"Thankyou!" Natsu waved at them with a big smile, before going back into his depression. _Luce... please be okay. I'll be there soon, and I'll then I can hold you in my arms. Your strawberry scented hair._

"Natsu's blushing!" Happy giggled, putting his little blue paws up to his mouth to suppress it. Natsu said nothing as he looked at the cat and turned away. Happy went quiet and landed on his dear friend's shoulder.

"What's your deal man?" Gray questioned him, knowing exactly what was going on. Natsu's mind was finally catching up to his heart, and Gray needed to stop it, otherwise it'd be a lot harder for him to win Lucy.

"I'm just worried."

"We all are." Gray affirmed.

"Like, more than normal." Natsu admitted, turning to Gray. "My stomach hurts."

"Oh... ya... mine too. It was definitely the fish we had earlier. Don't think anything of it."

"Ya! You must be right! I've felt off all day... Let's go cheer up Lucy!" Natsu flashed his giant smile, running ahead of Gray as Happy followed suit.

"Geez... he sure is thick." Gray muttered as he kicked a pebble into the canal, watching the two run ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3-A Wave of Emotion

**I don't own the characters, or the rights. Just my imagination. **

* * *

><p><strong>At the Fairy Tail Guild:<strong>

"Awww, Lucy. What's wrong?" Mira asked, sliding her a smoothie on the house.

"Hm? Oh... thank you" Lucy smiled a meek smile at the beautiful, model wizard Mirajane. She had completely missed the question, the smoothie had her attention. _Natsu... that night... I. GAHHH out of my head! Not this again._

Mira pushed the question, "You are so down Lucy, I hate to see you like this. It'll be your birthday tomorrow and yet you're distracted. You have been all week... Now that I think about it, Gray and Natsu have been a bit off. And Erza hasn't been seen all week! Lucy you little heart breaker!" Mira smiled at her coyly, becoming mischievous as she thought up crazy scenarios of a lovers quarrel or possibly a love triangle.

"Wha- WHAT? No it's nothing like that" Lucy raised hands up defensively, trying not to let Mira get any crazy ideas. "Really, it's just been a weird week. That's all."

**CRASH**

Gray went flying across the guild in a giant blaze of fire. Chairs went flying and Levy and her books almost got taken down in the process. They would have if Gajeel hadn't deflected Gray with an iron fist that propelled him in another direction. Of course, Juvia was their to catch him within her water.

"Juvia won't let anyone hurt her Gray. We are one within me."

"What?!" Gray yelled and jumped out of the water embarrassed. _Within you! What's that supposed to mean!_

"Juvia is dejected" She turned in shivers at his shock. "Why can't Gray see Juvia the way Juvia sees Gray?"

"I told you, you have NO CHANCE." Gray shouted back at Natsu, "you are such a child. You pesky fire fly."

"But Lucy..." Natsu muttered, only Juvia and Gray had heard his sigh. Since he had followed his target across the guild

"Juvia's LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled, realizing who they were fighting over. Anger steamed from her face as she formed magic circles and launched a tidal wave at Lucy. Washing the whole guild out into the streets while she was at it. "Stay away from MY GRAY!

Before Lucy could register, she found herself on top of Natsu, who laid across the stoney road. The other guild members where all slowly getting up and shaking the water off. She looked down at him, their bodies against one another, so close that their noses grazed. They both turned a deep red, shocked and flustered- neither could move as their heart raced in time with one another. They were both panting from the adrenalin of the wild wave. Lucy's mind went back to a week ago, when this all started.

***Flashback***

"Let's go cheer up Lucy!" Natsu sped towards Lucy's place. Happy wasn't far behind. They got there and Natsu looked up at Happy, "I didn't eat the fish you guys had..." Natsu remembered, he had gotten fire from the kitchen by special request of the clients that had hired the team... he was more confused than ever.

"Aye." Happy laughed, looking at his friend. _Natsu is so oblivious. When will he get the picture?_ _He liiiiiiiikes her. _And with that Happy was up to no good. "C'mon, the window is wide open!" Happy reported, sprouting his wings and propelling them into the room. Lucy was in bed- as to be expected after her cry session- and Happy dropped Natsu right on top of her with out any warning.

Before he knew it, Natsu was atop a sleeping Lucy, straddling her. He froze, going bright pink he just looked at her with giant eyes. She began to rustle in her bed. Her hair in her face. Natsu reached for the strand and moved it slowly back behind her ears. _What am I doing?_

"Mmmm... Natsu" she groaned, still asleep and smiling. His heart raced, and the feeling in his stomach grew stronger. He was so nervous _I like it when you say my name like that. _He could barely move.

"Lucy really can sleep through anything." Happy whispered to himself.

"I like it when you do that." She giggled slyly. Natsu was speechless.

The warmth of her body was so comforting, not like the fire that made him feel powered as he would run straight into battle. Rather, like a warmth he felt safe around and yearned for. A heat that he had never felt. _Lucy, why do I feel this way? You make me crazy. I want you. I think I might -_

"Zane!" She gasped in her sleep. Growing scared, she began to thrash. "No... Don't. Please. I promise I'll be good. LET HIM GO!"

"Lucy!" Natsu grew scared, trying to wake her from her nightmare. Finally waking, she threw her eyes open and launched into his arms, throwing him backwards. She was in tears, half hysterical.

"Natsu?" She asked curiously? In his embrace, in the middle of the night. He was wiping the tears from her cheeks. _Was I crying? _His touch was so soft...She liked the feeling... "What the HELL!? Pervert! Were you watching me sleep?" She looked at him, realizing he was straddling her on top of her bed. She began to get nervous. "PERVERT!" She kicked him clear across the room. He was K.O.'d in an instant.

"Lucy is scary!" Happy quivered going over to the young dragon slayer. _So that's how you defeat him? Hm? He has a weird blush on his face..._

"What's going on?" Gray asked from the doorway. He had gone unnoticed, standing there since Lucy had woken screaming about a boy named Zane. It made him feel a little better knowing she had kicked the crap out of Natsu. But deep down, he was beginning to see.

"This isn't a party. First Natsu is straddling me in my sleep, now you are in the door way in your underwear! What the heck is with you two!" She flailed her arms in exasperation.

"He what?" Gray grew angry. Thinking about it. Maybe Natsu is more perverted than I thought... He said nothing, dragging Natsu's passed out body from the room. And just like that, they were gone.

"Gray?" Lucy muttered in surprise. She smiled at her friends, they were silly but she loved them all. _Love... _she thought of Natsu's beating heart, and shook her head to clear her mind. _Zane. _The name floated in her mind.

***End flashback***

Natsu instinctively raised his hand up to her cheek. Neither of them noticed the watching guild members. But just like that another tidal wave; Juvia was still angry. She managed to zone in only on the two of them. Washing them down the canal.

Gwaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, they went shooting through the current.

When they finally washed up, Natsu looked like he was going to be sick!

"WHAT! HOW WAS THAT A VEHICLE!" She shouted at him. Standing up next to him and looking down at him sweetly and laughing.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Zane." She froze.


	4. Chapter 4-She's my Lucy

**I dom't own the character/rights or anything Fairy Tail, simply borrowing them to write this.**

**One week earlier**

"Oi! Natsu, what the hell?" Gray dragged Natsu into the nearly empty guild, throwing him down onto the floor and bringing him back around from being knocked out. Happy went flying right into Natsu in a giant hug, putting himself between the two mages.

"Gray's a big meanie!" Happy shouted.

"Ehhh, what the hell you bastard! What happened?" Natsu looked up at him, getting up and looking over at Gray blankly.

"Don't play stupid pervert!"

"Who are YOU calling a pervert?! You exhibitionist!" Natsu lit up, igniting his hand, ready for a throw down.

Gray returned the stare, running a hand through his hair. _Chh, he's not a pervert, he's just stupid. And I thought he was going to be an issue... this will be easier than I thought._ "You seriously don't remember?"

Natsu thought about it for a second, _last thing I remember was Happy me dropping me onto... ohhhhhhh. _He blushed a deep red, recalling the events and tugging at his scarf. _I feel so warm... _

"How is it you're making this so easy?" Gray muttered, and turned away disinterested and walked over to the bad. Natsu followed sitting next to him, and choosing to ignore what happened.

"How's Lucy?" Mira inquired with a big smile.

"WHAT?" Gray and Natsu's eyes shot up by surprise, looking at the innocent she-devil herself.

"Lucy... she didn't come in with you guys after the mission."

"She's mad at Natsu per usual." Gray smirked in victory. Natsu's face deflated thinking about the idea that he had upset his best friend. He lowered his head back down to the bar sighing.

"Awww, Natsu. It'll be fine, she's your Lucy. She can't stay mad at you" Mira smiled warmly, and immediately his face perked up. _My Lucy? I like the sound of that. _With that Mira noted his reaction to her words, and surprisingly Gray's reaction as well. Gray got up and stormed off at the statement.

_I don't need to hear this. I've liked her for a while now, and she was really starting to react, but now Natsu has to murk it all up! _

"Mira?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean, my Lucy?" he inquired suddenly.

"Well, simply that you two are always together you protect her. She is your best friend, when I think of one of you I automatically think of the other. You're a collective set. And you would be such a cute couple!"

"Aren't we a couple?"

"WHAATTTT?" She jumped back in dismay, seeing his blank face she calmed back down. _Poor Natsu doesn't know what that implies..._ "Well no, not really."

"What does a couple do?"

"Well if you two were dating, you would go to restaurants just the two of you and spend time with one another because you didn't want to be around any one else. She's be special enough that she is all you would really need. She would cook for you and you would probably stay the night with her and give her gifts to see her smile. And you would kiss her."

"But we do that..."

Mira lit up, were they actually?!

"I mean... besides the restaurant and gift stuff. But I like spending time with just her." Mira looked at him curiously. He was too oblivious for his own good. "And we haven't kissed..." He blushed profoundly just saying it.

"How do you feel when you are around her?"

"I feel all warm, and her smell is my favorite. When I'm around her I want to-"

"Eh, no need to continue..." Mira herself actually blushed.

"What?" _Did she know I was going to say I wanted to make Lucy smile? Why is she blushing? _"Why do I feel this way? And why aren't we a couple."

"Well, silly. Unless you've claimed her as only yours, she will likely go out alone with other guys too. And get dressed up for them."

"Other guys are with her alone?" Natsu jumped out of his seat. He was angry for sure, and he had no clue why? It never bothered him before when she hung out with guys, because at the end of the day it was always him alone with Lucy joking around. Sometimes Gray made him angry when he was around Lucy... but that's just Gray making him angry, right?

"N-Natsu?"

"I have to go." He stated abruptly and shot out of the guild before anything could be said. Gray's eyes followed the boy to the door. _Looks like I'm going to have to act sooner than I thought._

* * *

><p>Natsu was raging, <em>why wouldn't Lucy tell me about all of these guys she has been alone with? She wouldn't keep secrets from me... She's my Lucy.<em>  
>By autopilot he found himself climbing back through her window, she had fallen back asleep.<p>

"Aye. Who's there?" He noticed a familiar male scent, intruding the strawberry and vanilla scent radiating from Lucy.

"Shhh. You'll wake our sleeping princess." Replied an orange haired man in a suit and glasses.

"Oh. Loke... what are you doing here?" Natsu whispered as he lowered his flaming fist to his guild member.

"Lucy called me down, she was scared and lonely. Naturally calling me to comfort her." He smiled in triumph, getting a growl in return. _So he's finally starting to show it? Challenge accepted. I will always love Lucy in a way she does not love me, but that doesn't mean I can't help her get her happy ending. "_Our Lucy is going through a lot right now."

"She's my Lucy." Natsu interjected abruptly, "Mira even said so."-as if that was the ultimate proof. Loke just smiled at the sill naive boy in front of him.

"Then I suppose I should leave you... but" Loke continued genuinely concerned. "There is something happening within Lucy. I feel the change in her aura. I always thought there was something to our-your girl. Ever since she summoned- err. Never mind the details."

"Is she sick?"

"No... not sick. Her 18th birthday is next week?" Natsu nodded to affirm, "She couldn't be the- Natsu! Don't let her out of your sight. Stay with her tonight." And with a expansive gold flash the Lion was gone. _What does her birthday have anything to do with her aura? And on the fact, what made Loke's face go to stone like that? Too much thinking._

He shook his head, pushing the interaction mostly out of his mind "I don't want you alone with boys that aren't me," he muttered to himself quietly as he slipped into her bed without even thinking and wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her hair.

***The next morning***

Lucy awoke the next morning with a smile on her face, she had been having the nightmare again but sometime during the night it suddenly stopped. She felt so warm and safe. As she began to move her body to sit up, she noticed a restraint. Pulling off her covers she saw arms wrapped around her abdomen. She really should have screamed like any other girl would have, but she recognized the arms. She tried again to release his grip but it didn't budge. _What the hell am I supposed to do now!? _She rolled over to face him-mistake number one. The way he had her in his arms, because she had rolled over, his face was now snuggled against her chest. Not to mention the fact that that movement made him nuzzle closer to her. She turned red, she was accustomed to him in her bed, with Happy nearby. But never with such an entanglement. She's never been so embraced by a boy._ He sure is damn cute asleep... Ahhh! What am I even thinking. I should be mad.  
><em>

"Lucy." His face twitched in the midst of a dream. With that, she couldn't take all of the emotions going though her. _I need to wake him. _"Natsu?_" _She whispered as she tousled his hair. He slowly opened his eyes... but his eyes were glazed over. _Was he still asleep?_

"Lucy." He whispered in a low-husky voice, bringing out a smile she hadn't seen from him before. Instead of the cheesing happy-go-lucky smile, she was confronted with a rather devious, playful, sexy smile. He turned her over, staring down at her from the position he had been in earlier that night before Gray dragged him out. Lucy wanted to protest, but she didn't want to at the same time. She couldn't form words. "You're my Lucy." He closed in the gap between them. _Am I really going to have him take my first kiss while he was asleep! _"N-natsu" she squirmed. But instead he went down to her neck. Kissing up it and bringing her into ecstasy. She was slowly giving into it, bending her neck back to the stimulation and pulling him down to her. As she let out a gasp from the sensation, they both snapped out of it.

"Lu-"

"Na-"

They said nothing, both looking blankly and blushing. They were frozen. They snapped out of it, but they both remembered what had taken place. They said nothing. Natsu was up and out the window instantly. Lucy sat up in shock and silently sat there for a half hour before deciding to avoid the guild for the rest of the day...and on that note, to avoid Natsu for the next week. If possible she could take a solo-job or something.

Natsu on the other hand stood outside her place underneath the window, as Happy was fast approaching. _Did I just...? _He had to get away from there, she had given off a different scent than before in that moment. He hungered for her... and it was too much for him. He ran towards the guild, forcing Happy to speed up to make it to his friend.

"Are you mad at me Natsu?" Happy asked shyly.

"No? Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I purposefully dropped you on top of Lucy last night because I thought it would be funny, but then all of that stuff happened." Happy looked up at Natsu seriously.

"Happy..." Natsu trailed off trying to get up the courage to retell what had happened after he had left Fairy Tail the night before. Relaying what Mira had said about being a couple, how he felt and Loke's curious behavior. He even told him about how when he had been woken he basically mounted Lucy and kissed her up the neck in his sleep state. Natsu was dense, but he knew what the neck meant to Dragon's and how he had basically been acting on instinct-thankfully not actually having marked her for real. "What- no smart ass remark?"

"Natsu... what you did and how you are feeling is serious. You need to be careful."

... Natsu said nothing in shock. Happy was serious only on few occasions, but he could be when he needed to be.

"You should avoid her for a while." Happy continued seriously, Natsu nodded in concurrence and they headed to their fishing spot instead.

**Morning of Juvia's tidal wave attack**

Loke came thundering down in gold light, raging and staring angrily at Natsu. "What part of watch over Lucy, do you not get?"

"I uhm, well w-what happened was..." he muttered awkwardly.

"Ya I know."

"You saw?" Natsu glared at him. "What kind of peeping-"

"Lucy told me about it."

"...errr."

"I told you she comes to me when she needs to. I comfort her." Natsu felt that anger he had felt the last time filling up his chest. This time he at least somewhat knew it was jealousy, not fully aware of his feelings... STILL.

"Why were YOU alone with LUCY!"

"Shut up hot head!" Loke snapped, "This is bigger than all of us! Now get your ass to the guild and take her somewhere safe."

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted from behind them.

"Good." And Loke was gone again to take care of other issues concerning Lucy.

* * *

><p>"I need to see Lucy!" Natsu said to Gray, who had currently been standing in his way. "NO way!"<p>

"Move it, ice princess!"

"Sorry Natsu, you're too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"While you were gone on you fishing week, I asked her out. We're going out for her birthday, just the two of us. So, be a man and forfeit. You can't handle her, like I can" he put emphasis on handling her, to imply more. Natsu actually picked up on it this time. He was getting all fired up.

"I heard man! Who's manly?" Elfmen intruded into the now rising conversation.

"I need to protect Lucy." Natsu was getting really pissed off. _Why would Lucy want to spend time alone with Gray? She's my Lucy. Does she like him more than me?_

"You have no chance stupid!"

**CRASH**


	5. Chapter 5- Gate Keeper

**So, months and months later... finally gotten back into fanfiction writing. Oops. I own nothing Jon Snow (heh). Let's venture forth along the Fairy Tail shenanigans!** **To which I am simply borrowing these amazing characters.**

* * *

><p>"Zane?" Lucy gasped as looked over at the man standing before her. She was sopping wet from Juvia's insane love-induced rage over Gray. She recognized this might happen since she agreed to spend her birthday with him. But he had been so adorable, asking her and presenting her with an ice rose. She had gotten closer to him over the past few missions.<p>

"I've come back for you, as was my sworn duty to do. You are eighteen tomorrow. And I have never stopped loving you." Zane closed the space between them. Stepping over Natsu in his motion-sickness state. Natsu couldn't even register anything as he turned green and his cheeks puffed out.

"I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed falling to her knees overwhelmed. He lowered down to her level as well. "I don't remember anything. My dreams... but why can't I remember you?"

"At the time it was better that way." He whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. "No one would sense your magic if you could not harness it. Not even your spirits would know."

"Are you here to give me back my memories?"

"Unfortunately I cannot do that, I am not the one who took them from you. That was Marius." The name seemed familiar, but she couldn't grasp onto it. "I never would have found you in time if it had not been for Erza digging up your past." Lucy looked up from her golden maned childhood friend to Erza who was currently lifting up Natsu as he came to.

"Were we..."

"In love? Yes." Natsu growled as the 'so-called Zane' dared say those words in reference to his relationship with Lucy.

"What has gotten into you?" Erza slapped Natsu against the back of the head. _How dare he interrupt such a heartfelt reunion I had aided for our friend? This is what she needs... But what is this new glint in Natsu's eyes? I've only been gone a week! He couldn't be smart enough to have had a revelation in that amount of time._

"Get away from her!" Natsu shouted as he lunged forward with a flaming fist. Zane stood up with ease and without even acknowledging him, he opened a magic circle and froze Natsu in place.

"What are you doing?" Lucy gasped at what Zane had done to Natsu.

"He was attacking you."

"Noooo, he was... well I don't know what he was doing but he cares about me." At that Zane lowered the magic, releasing Natsu from his catatonic pose.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am as protective of you now as I have always been." Zane smirked.

"Damn you!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, explain yourself" Erza demanded.

"Loke told me to protect Lucy, and he had his scary face on, like it was really important. This is a stranger," he gestured at the man. "And I am protecting her from what I don't know. He's a dragonslayer! I sense it!"

"You are correct." Zane nodded. "I am a Time Dragon, trained from the dragon Khronos. Lucy is acquainted with him, even if she cannot remember.

"Whaaaaaaat?" The whole guild had gathered by this point, going practically unnoticed until now.

"That's MANLY" Elfman bellowed in, breaking the moment.

"What are you?" Bickering came from the crowd.

"Lucy never told us this."

"Of all the people..."

"ENOUGH!" Master Makarov bellowed. "What is going on here? Lucy, what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know..." She sighed as she answered him. "As of late, nothing has made sense in my life."

Before anyone else could get another word in edge wise the most mystical shining light surrounded them as the guild was transported back to the entrance of the guild and it suddenly looked like night. Above them was the glow of the moon and luminescence of every star in the sky shining brighter, as shooting star continued to roll across the sky. Before them was every single Zodiac Spirit, including the two not contracted to Lucy and the thirteenth spirit. While the sky moved, it seemed as though time was stopped. Everyone gasped as they took in what exactly they were seeing. The only one missing was the King himself.

Loke stepped forward. "Loke what is going on?" Lucy pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I had no idea this was your fate. You didn't give off the magical power... but I should've known on the night that you saved me, why it was possible. Your power seeped through despite the spell that fogs your memories and even that of Capricorn's memories of you with his time as Layla's spirit."

"I don't understand."

"A dark magic looms over your memories, but another one hides you from that benevolent person. And because of that, your powers were locked, put on a timer, by Zane's magic. It is supposed to unlock on the morning of your eighteenth birthday."

"You are not simply a Celestial Wizard." Capricorn emerged knowingly.

"We have thought we were protecting you, princess." Virgo then stepped forward.

"But in fact, you are the one chosen to be our protector." Aquarius bowed her head.

"You are both the gate keeper to the stars and the mediator between your world and the dragon world." Loke spoke up once more.

"I am the-" Lucy's head swirled in the starry night, as all of the Zodiac Spirits and the guild watched her fall to the ground. Just as she was about to hit, arms wrapped around her and cushioned the fall.


	6. Chapter 6- Three Months Time

**With these characters from Fairy Tail that I obviously do not own, I'm using my imagination to explore story lines of my own doing. I absolutely love the show and specifically Lucy as a character. So I will continue to try as hard as I can to keep them close to how I feel they might interact in different circumstances with prominent feelings. **

* * *

><p>"Master, what are we going to do?" Mira asked concerned for her dear friend.<p>

"Wendy is doing what she can to ease her pain, but it is hard to tell why she has taken ill. I do believe that as she is hours away from her birthday, the magic is expanding within her and coming back. This is other-worldly and seems to be an excruciatingly painful process."

"Should we allow her visitors?" Mira nodded knowingly to the three boys and Erza staring over at the door to the infirmary.

"Mmmm" Makarov nodded to himself. "To be young." He jumped down from the bar counter and approached the comrades and Zane, whom Natsu and Gray reluctantly allowed to sit with them on Erza's volition.

"You may all visit her, but only one at a time." He gestured to the door. "Wendy will be sure to give you her privacy." Natsu was immediately fired up but Gray had already beaten him to the punch. He growled a low growl again. Zane just scoffed at the young Fire Dragon.

"You want to fight?" Natsu scowled at him suddenly.

"Nah, it wouldn't be fair... for you. I am technically seven years your senior, seeing as your time on that island has prolonged my reuniting with Lucy."

"Why you-"

Erza smacked Natsu back down into the seat. A purple aura of death radiated off of her. "We are all worried for Lucy. Now is not the time to be fighting. She would not want that."

Hurmph! Natsu plopped onto the table in a sulk, quietly awaiting his turn.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Happy went racing into the room, once it was finally their turn. Gray and Erza had both already visited and Zane insisted on being the gentleman and allowing them first entrance.<p>

"LUUUUUUCCCCCCCYYYYY" Happy cried as he flew to her as fast as his wings would allow him, landing cozily in her bosom and hugging her closely. "I'm sorry I took your panties and used them as hat, and I'm sorry I called you fat all those times." He cried on top of her, until he recognized he was not the one hurting the most. He flew back into the air and perched on the table, to allow Natsu to approach. Natsu smiled at Happy gratefully, and it soon fell off his face as he saw the bouquet of ice roses lying gently next to Happy.

Happy couldn't help himself, "Gray liiiiiiikees her" He giggled. Natsu simply ignored this as he turned back to his partner, his team mate, his friend, his Lucy.

She moaned in pain as she grabbed at her stomach and slightly radiated like a star.

"Luce..." He whimpered as he sat down next to her, "what is happening to you? How could I now have known... I'm supposed to know you better than anyone else." He stroked her cheek tenderly as he laid beside her and hugged her. "Don't leave me. I never got the chance to t-"

"Natsu?" She whimpered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Lucy!"

"Take me home..." she begged.

"But Wendy still needs to-"

"It isn't helping, I want to go home."

Natsu did as he was told and picked her up. "Happy, tell the others I've gone out the back door and why I am taking Lucy."

"Aye sir!" Happy declared with determination. Happy bolted in the direction of the main room to where the Master, Zane, and Erza sat.

"He WHAT!" Zane had shouted loud enough for the whole guild to hear. "I got to go to her!"

"Not yet." Erza stepped in front of him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I am kidding? I want to know more about this Marius and everything you know about what she is."

"Her fate is blurry... it can go down only one of three paths."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, I need to tell you something." Lucy whispered, as he went into the apartment through the front door for a change.<p>

"What is it beau- errr, Luce."

"I'm getting glimpses of my memories in dreams... and you should know. I believe I know where Igneel is."

"Igneel?" His mouth gaped wide open.

"I saw him in a dream, along with the others... Natsu, as the magic stretches the more I have this feeling about me. I don't understand it. I think I'm- AHHHHHH"

"What's wrong, what's happening?" Natsu fretted, the clock was striking. He looked around but was utterly helpless.

"Give her to me!" A voice bellowed harshly. It was Loke.

"Why? NO! I can protect her."

"No you can't" His words cut with the harshest truth Natsu had to endure. "She needs to be in the Celestial world. I need to take her to the King right away!" He didn't wait for a response as he took her from Natsu's arms and vanished.

Natsu was left all alone, standing in Lucy's apartment. A single tear fell down his cheek. _Lucy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>As Lucy and her friends knew, time travels differently in the Celestial World compared to the human world. A day spent among the stars amounted to three months. Lucy's birthday and transformation seemed to leave another time gap for her with her friends.<br>_**

"Natsu, you need to stop this, we don't know when she'll be back. Loke cares very deeply for her, and she will be safe with her friends."

Natsu said nothing as he mumbled into his breakfast and Happy chowed down on his fish next to Charle.

"If I recall, it has been exactly three months since Loke took her."

"You're right! It has, maybe this means Lucy will be back today. You have any premonitions?" Wendy became hopeful for her friend's return.

"Nothing that I can make sense of... but I am hopeful this is the day she returns."

"Natsu you hear that?" Happy shouted as he span into the air and propped down on Natsu.

"Alright!" Natsu shot up, "I'm all fired up! Lucy must be coming back!" His sudden jump sent Happy flying backwards.

"Are those fish floating in the air?" Happy looked up dizzily at the his sight of three fish floating around his head.

"Oy! Be careful," Gray barked back from the bar. "Trying to start a fight?" Gray was already undressed.

"You bet!" Natsu was filled with glee.

"We technically don't know anything..." Erza dampened the mood as she lifted her head up from her cake. Natsu's fire was quickly extinguished by the notion. "However, I do believe there's been something different in the air."

"But what about that Zane guy?" Gajeel seemed to come out of nowhere.

"He has become slightly suspicious. While he had an answer for most of the questions I had for him... he just left once Lucy was gone. He didn't even wait. And he didn't even seem upset that Lucy's memories wouldn't return." Erza voiced her concerns carefully.

"I knew he was no good!" Natsu shouted.

"You were just jealous." Gajeel poked fun of him.

"You wanna fight too?"

"Bring it on!"

"Please don't" A soft voice danced into the guild. _That sweet smell._ Natsu froze and turned towards the door.

There Lucy stood, she looked the same but the entire guild could feel the magic emanating from her. It was a force that could possibly even compete with Gildart's.


	7. Chapter 7- Destiny

**Per usual, I still do not own anything (plot twist, I know)... AND WE'RE OFF!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Natsu shouted with glee, riled up for the first time in three months. He went hurdling towards her without thinking, all he knew is he missed her and wanted to embrace her, he wasn't actually sure what he was going to do when he reached her. He pushed tables and guild members out of the way in a giant mess. Just as he closed in on her a giant ice wall hot up and stopped him as he ran into it pointblank, with full force.<p>

"Welcome back." Gray was the first one to reach her. "I missed you." He smiled at her as he tried to hug her, just as he did Natsu pulled him backwards by his boxers (the only clothes he had on).

"Pervert!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Gray is completely nude..." Juvia managed to mumble as she passed out.

"What the hell Natsu, you idiot!" Gray yelled as he looked down at the ashes that had been his clothing.

"Oh my," Mira whispered as Gray ran behind the bar to hide from at least most of the guild and their snickering. "I'll go get you some clothes." She laughed as she exited the room and Gray was stuck behind the counter, raging silently at Natsu's pettiness. _Pay back is a bitch Natsu._

"Nothing has really changed in the last year, has it?" Lucy giggled curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked curiously as she remembered the conversation she had has with Zane earlier. "It should have only been a day for you in the Celestial Realm, it's been three months here.

"About that..." Lucy began, being interrupted by Happy who was in fact the winner of the game 'who gets to hug Lucy first'. He flew snuggly into her arms and she giggled at the prospect. "Hey Happy."

"Lucy... you know you owe three month's rent?" He muttered, masking his giggle at tormenting her.

"Gyaaaaa! I totally forgot!"

"Same ol' Lu-chan." Levy smiled, happy to see her friend was safe. They had so much to catch up on. She wanted to tell her about herself and Gajeel. But of course now was the time for her to reunite with her team.

Natsu decided not to approach so abruptly this time, holding back his excitement in order to get some information. "How could it have been a year for you?" Erza got back to the point.

"Well, what do you know about what I am?"

* * *

><p><strong>Three months earlier *Makarov Erza &amp; Zane*<strong>

"Not yet." Erza stepped in front of him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I am kidding? I want to know more about this Marius and everything you know about what she is."

"Her fate is blurry... it can go down only one of three paths."

"Three paths?" Makarov repeated his words questioningly.

"Yes. You see, she her destiny was always to become the Gate Keeper and the Mediator of Dragons. You see, she's the Zodiac Dragonslayer."

Both Makarov and Erza were speechless. To think little Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail was so much more, and so much history not even she knew about, was a lot to take in at once. Makarov knew far too well what this meant, that the time of the Zodiac Dragonslayer meant a war was coming. He had only heard gossip about it, never thinking it would be in his time. A new era... his mind moved to Zeref.

"Why three paths?"Erza finally got a hold of herself.

"Being intertwined with the spirits, her life is that of destiny. And destiny is more often than not determined by whom she comes to love and protect. And I do not mean like loving this guild. I mean, who her heart ends up belonging to. And as far as I can tell, there are three people who are even in that arena." He glanced between the both of them as they thought of whom he was referring. Erza knew, of course. Natsu was the obvious one of passion, Gray was the subtle one who had been growing quietly, and Zane (as much as she hated to admit it) was the childhood one who held all the answers to her blood family. Erza looked over at Cana, _its about time she does a tarot reading._

"And Marius?" She asked, remembering hearing him speak the name of Lucy's arranged fiance.

"He was a trickster. He stole Lucy's memories in an attempt to be her destiny and have her become his so he could rule our world and take Lucy's power. I believe he is still out there looking for her. He almost killed me, that night Lucy escaped with her powers masked.

* * *

><p>"I know there is war coming" Erza said frankly.<p>

Lucy nodded at this and decided to explain to her friends. "I was in the dragon realm. A day in the Celestial Spirit World is three months here and one year there."

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a bit shorter compared to my average length... but I felt this was the length to make it. Plus I've sorta written 3 chapters in the matters of hours and I'm just in a zone I suppose :D YAY<br>**


	8. Chapter 8- Family

**I don't own the rights or characters, just my love of Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Lucy sat down dizzily, her head still reeling from the chaotic welcome home she had received from the guild. Even with the serious and dark path ahead of them, they insisted everyone drink and be merry to her return. Three months for them, and they were the same goofy family she loved so dearly. She could still remember the look on Natsu's face when Zane walked in.<p>

**Earlier that night**

Lucy stood in the doorway smiling at the guild, their faces in shock when she had told them where she had been. She was still hugging Happy when Natsu began to approach her finally but stopped short. Zane had walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waste with a warm smile "Hey Luce" He said loud enough for Natsu and everyone else to hear him call her the way Natsu would.

"Zane, stop it" Lucy blushed and shrugged coyly at the attention. She became overwhelmed, she loved being with Zane again, but she had been near him for the last year, and the look on Natsu's face hurt her. He had stopped and grimaced. The pain in his eyes as he watched. All she wanted to do was catch up with her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, after that long trip back from the Realm."

"You were there with her?" Erza inquired suddenly. Worried at such a notion. She knew he trying to force her down his destiny line so to speak.

"Of course! I've been helping her with her past, seeing as I am the one who sealed her powers until she came of age, it just seemed natural the dynamic duo be together again." He shrugged off Erza. "So Luce, where do you live?"

"Actually, I figured you would stay here tonight..." Lucy muttered, bringing color back into Natsu. "I was hoping you could get to know Fairy Tail and the people in which we will stand next to in the coming times."

"Ya... of course." He feigned a smile.

"Let's drink to Miss Dragonslayer!" Cana shouted drunkinly with a hiccup as she inevitably created a reason for the rest of them to drink with her.

"Lucy... how much do you know about him?" Cana slurred her words as she threw her fist and her drink in the air to motion to Zane, as he was cornered by Erza and Makarov. Lucy was also a bit drunk.

"Well... he's my childhood friend. I remember glimpses of him and that I had truly cared for him. But I can't remember any details before the night I hidden from my own powers and memories. I thought Marius had killed him."

"Ya but how well do you _know _him?" She emphasized suspiciously.

"No... no its not like that!" Lucy became overly defensive.

"Good. Because Erza had me do a reading on your behalf. And your future is very complicated. It is rooted with betrayl, confusion, and love. But the trickster came into the field. Which means it can either be a dark figure disguised as light or a light figure disguised as dark that is there to make you fall from your true destiny."

"That's nonsense... he's family. You must have interpreted it wrong. He's family."

"Just family?" Natsu had finally gotten the courage to approach Lucy after what he had seen, and after a few drinks to help him blur his confused feelings for her.

"I'll leave you two to it." Cana's eyebrows rose mischievously as she completely lost her train of thought from their important conversation.

"Yes, Natsu, just family." Lucy smiled at him dotingly.

"Good." He threw his body over Lucy without thinking as he brought her into a drunken hug, "Don't leave me again." He practically whimpered.

"I missed you too." She giggled at the familiarity of his smell, for her senses were heightened compared to what they had been. His warmth and the smell of campfire lingered. _I've missed this._ After a year of painstaking training and trying to master so many magics and learning of what she was meant to become, this was the first time she could fully relax. Even for a moment.

"Are we just family?" Natsu asked suddenly, pulling up from her slightly, but losing track of the question as he was entranced by the sweet smell of strawberries and the protruding warmth of her own.

"We're-" she began to try and respond before she felt his fangs slightly trace her neck, and she was stunned at what was happening. _Is he trying to-_

"Cool it sparky!" Gray had chimed in, breaking Natsu from the moment. _Karma is a bitch Natsu. _Gray had launched him clear across the room, so suddenly that Natsu wasn't expecting it and was inadvertently knocked out, more from intoxication and Lucy than the actual hit.

"Gray?" Lucy looked up at him curiously.

"Don't worry, I'm mostly decent now." He smiled, half clothed as he sat next to Lucy.

"Mostly" she laughed.

"I missed you," he spoke softly. She went into hug him, and felt the sensation of ice across her lips. His soft lips graced hers tenderly as he took the risk despite himself. It was cold, but tenderly warm as he placed his hands upon her cheeks. She didn't fully understand what or why this was happening but she was okay with it. _My first kiss... no, I remember in a dream. My first kiss was..._

Ice blue scales formed around her eyes, as she mirrored the mages power into that of a dragonslayer form. The kiss lasted but a second, but when Gray pulled away, he looked at her in dismay.

"Oh my!" Mira gasped characteristically. "Everyone turned to Lucy, no had seen the kiss, but they all saw her now.

Lucy's hair had turned a crystal blue and her eyes sparkled like ice. The scales were subtle, as she looked like an angel possessed with powerful magic. She looked across the guild, and back down at her hands before she realized what they were reacting to. "I should go," she whispered as she staggered out of the guild, not ready to divulge what it was she had learned. Not yet anyways.

As she ran out, she had just enough time to lock eyes with a now awake Natsu, his face confused and hurt yet again.

* * *

><p>"Loke, what do I do?" Lucy pleaded fuzzily.<p>

"Run away with me and forget all your worries, princess." He half joked, aware of all she had gone through, her interaction with the Celestial King and the Dragons, and the Destiny he was planning to push her towards.

"Love you too, you goof." She turned her head and looked up at him from her bed, still fully drunk and worried about what had occurred earlier that night. Gray had kissed her, and she mirrored his powers in Dragon form because of her Celestial Dragon abilities. _Did Natsu see?_ Lucy fretted more than she did at the idea of kissing Gray. At one point she thought she could fall for him, but the more her Dragon instinct grew the more it didn't feel right.

"I want to see him..." Lucy sighed in sorrow as she laid on the bed. Loke stroked her head before turning and vanishing, for he knew that he was already standing there behind him, to see Lucy.


End file.
